


Muse на Острове

by steinvor



Category: Dexter (TV), Muse (Band), Yngwie Malmsteen (Musician)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No Slash, Surprise Party, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: написано в 2011 году.Мэтт Беллами начал встречаться с Кейт Хадсон и решает переехать в Голливуд, Крис прячется в Фоксроке, Ирландия. Ховард живет во ФранцииДоминика этот разброд группы  пугает и он решает объединить всех посредством  приема   "тим-билдинг"





	Muse на Острове

**Author's Note:**

> в качестве эпиграфа к частям приведены стихи из песни "Штиль" группы Ария  
> «Штиль» (версия с Удо Диркшнайдером) https://youtu.be/ndXkNsf2P40

**Пролог**

_Штиль - ветер молчит_  
_Упал белой чайкой на дно_  
_Штиль - наш корабль забыт_  
_Один, в мире скованном сном..._

У взрослого человека 5 литров крови.

Ежедневно человек выделяет более 1 литра пота. Даже в полном покое.  
Вот вам еще несколько фактов для размышления: стилет или же мизерикорд не предназначен для нарезания колбасы. Его прямое и единственное предназначение — добивать поверженных в честном поединке закованных в броню благородных рыцарей. Тонкий, почти круглый, либо плоский, в крайнем случае ромбовидный в сечении 30-сантиметровый клинок втыкается в места сочленения доспеха и резким тычковым движением вгоняется в тело. При отсутствии доспеха, а также этого самого рыцаря, стилетом можно заколоть кабана… Не говоря уже о том, что это идеальный вариант, чтобы проткнуть тонкую цыплячью шейку такого задохлика, как Доминик Ховард.  
Крис глянул было в сторону насупившегося Мэтта Беллами, тот в последнее время несколько округлился, м-мм… скажем прямо, даже оброс жирком, однако с ним никогда не было просто.

Факт номер один: кинжал британских коммандос времен второй мировой войны – это вам не шутка.  
И находится он в руках у супер-охренительно-гениального фронтмена небезызвестной группы Muse. Который, к тому же, в последние пару лет стал изрядным патриотом. Даже в Голливуд перебрался для того, чтобы знать врага, так сказать, в лицо. Выгрызть его изнутри, оказав, тем самым моральную поддержку британскому протекторату в Северной Америке (читай Канаде, а также угнетенному индейскому населению). Даже традиционный мальчишник обставил, можно сказать, в духе военного времени.  
Вот именно из-за этого, так называемого «мальчишника» Беллами, все и началось…Мы все трое, хотя нет, нас _всего_ только трое, торчим посреди какого-то офигенно лазурного, до тошноты, океана (прямо, как пресловутые Сойер-Локк-Дезмонд и как-его-там-супер-положительный Док из сериала Lost, ставшего Бэллзовским новообретенным Писанием). Торчим, значит, на каком-то крохотном клочке именуемом Остров, с кучей ослепительно белого (а какого же еще?) песка и парой чахлых кустиков, куда можно в случае чего сходить по нужде. Было бы только чем…

Факт номер два.  
Доминику Ховарду Мэтт представил эту поездку как важный для объединения группы проект с научным названием _тим-билдинг_.  
Вообще-то на этот самый _team,_ Дом, собственно говоря и повелся. В последнее время все,— да мой Бог!— кто это все? Этот самый Беллами, изменник и ренегат их холостяцкого братства, резко озаботился налаживанием семейных уз, а о прочих отношениях (дружеских и «партнерских» в коммерческом смысле слова) напрочь забыл. Память у него что ли отшибло…  
Ховард полез было в левый брючный карман за фенечкой, которой в сопливом розовом детстве обменялся с Мэттом в знак вечного и нерушимого побратимства. Увы, меча или на худой конец разломанной на две половинки монеты они не смогли достать, так что пришлось перевязывать запястье друг другу красной ниткой, («лучше шерстяной») однако вспомнил, что нитка потерялась тогда же, лет …-цать тому назад.  
Не в курсе как к этому относится Бэллз, но Дом благоговел перед всякими традициями, таинствами и обрядами, так что однажды он отрезал кусок кроваво-красной шелковой ленточки с какой-то маминой шляпки. Или юбки, что в общем-то не имело значения, и иногда, когда думал, что его никто не видит, доставал ее и даже нюхал.  
Ленточка пахла грязным мальчишеским мусором, который вечно скапливается у них в карманах, а также грязными мальчишескими пальцами с нервно обкусанными ногтями. Как-то Бэллз застал его за этим занятием и жутко высмеял. Он сказал, что фенечки — это для девчонок, надо самовыражаться мужскими поступками и предложил пару занятий на этот вечер: грохнуть несколько витрин в магазине, накачаться алкоголем до чертиков или "по-взрослому" поцеловаться.  
"Целоваться–то зачем", — непроизвольно отшатнулся в испуге Дом, и тут же понял, что лоханулся. А Мэтт снова разъяснил ему, как маленькому чистенькому недотепе, что, дескать, пойдешь ты скажем на свидание с девчонкой, и она сделает вид, будто испугалась и схватит тебя за руку, ну ты можешь тогда ее приобнять, а когда она прижмется к тебе, ты ее невзначай прислоняешь к стенке, почему-то Мэтт решил продемонстрировать свои навыки в действии и в первый раз покусился на тщательно смоделированную прическу Ховарда, со вкусом выбранную в тон к тогда еще не зеленым брюкам и рубашке-поло, и сделал смачный засос на полторы минуты в верхнее небо Доминика.  
"Вероятно у Мэтта чересчур длинный язык",— подумалось тогда Дому и при первом же удобном случае он пустил фишку, что у Беллами короткие связки.  
Периодически Бэллз вспоминал эту подлость и мстил по-детски, глупо: расшвыривал на выступлениях аппаратуру (инвентарь, за который кому-то приходилось расплачиваться), запрыгивал на спину Крису или другому обслуживающему персоналу, и, ну конечно, куда же без этого, лез целоваться к Дому, считая это самым гадким и унизительным наказанием для того.  
"Малолетка, — стоически напоминал самому себе Доминик в такие моменты. — Что с него возьмешь".  
Однако пару раз куснул Мэтта для острастки. Эта снисходительность взрослого старшеклассника, сдерживающего чрезмерно импульсивные юношеские порывы своего подопечного и сыграла с ним вот такой трагический ре минор, так как в настоящей реальности 32-летний Доминик Ховард оказался на забытом Богом и людьми острове, с парой оголодавших и вооруженных до зубов бывших своих однокашников, а затем одногруппников, а теперь доминирующих представителей человеческого рода.  
Весьма устрашающего вида. Подвида обнаглевшие самцы, делящие в брачный период молоденькую самку, только сейчас не брачный сезон и делят они не возможность отодрать единственную в округе доступную телку,(ай-ай, Доминик, какие шаловливые мысли иногда ты выдаешь), а возможность нажраться до отвала и протянуть до появления какого-нибудь пиратского брига какого-нибудь Джонни Деппа.  
Элементарно, Ховард…Отнесись к сложившейся ситуации по-философски. Дай им протянуть пару дней, если только их не добьет вдруг внезапный приступ раскаяния.  
Как –никак, из них ты самый старший…  
Напоследок его даже пробило чувство некоторой гордости: они ведь когда-то пришли в мою группу. Так что, Дом, ты в ответе за них…  
Несколькими днями ранее.

 

Крис. (немного в подпитии, оттого и рассуждает несколько бессвязно)

 

Опять тянет на выпивку. Еще тянет пойти по бабам. К жене, то есть.  
У меня есть жена. Дети. Вот именно, что дети. Так что с сексом придется завязывать. Навсегда. Некоторые и в 64 года папашами заделываются, так что лучше забыть о разделении полов. Ах, да, что-то забыл...Есть резиновые штуки, называются презервативы… Однако, в Англии, вообще, в Европе, страшная демографическая ситуация. Нация стареет. Скоро нас захватят быстро воспроизводящиеся китайцы… или арабы…Черт его знает, я же британец. Должен же я по мере своих сил способствовать…Черт, опять куча счетов…Так. Я британец, но живу то я в Дублине…Нация обречена. Наш мир обречен… Тогда выпить, что ли… Замкнутый круг, блин…Надо все-таки предупредить Мэтта, что есть зло — секс, бабы и выпивка. Может тоже в ДомоБелл пристроиться…Вот ужас-то, докатился… Так, подтянуться…Красавчик. Краса-авчик. Британский Ален Делон, почти что. Да, это вам не хиленький Дом-доходяга с французским проносом...Прононсенсом...Про…А, черт… Пойти, что ли, утопиться в ванной...

 

Дом.

 

Тааа-к, а для французской линии зонтик будет с такими вот рюшечками…Как это называется а-ля франсе - _volant._ Надо еще раз проверить возможные риски при быстроразвивающемся темпе инфляции. _Mon Die_ , и почему все относятся к моей персоне, как какому-то противному Гобсеку. Он же страшный. И старый…В конце концов я же не для себя стараюсь…Точнее, не только для себя. И кто это напридумывал будто я коплю деньги на операцию по смене пола, чтобы раз и навсегда заявить свои права на Мэтта…Да он сам обалдеет, когда увидит меня в _Кепи блан_ , да еще с синим одеяльцем на бедрах… может его не сворачивать «колбасой», а игриво накинуть на плечи?  
Мэттью, конечно, уже забыл наше СТРА-А-АШНОЕ обещание…Но наш старина Дом всё помнит, так что и ты вспомнишь…Мэтти…Моя пр-р-релесть.

 

Мэтт. (как всегда под кайфом от себя самого, трезвый, но тем не менее кажется, что тоже "подшофе")

 

Так и знал. Стоит всего лишь на пару дней смотаться в Штаты, как все тут же разбегаются по своим маленьким темным делишкам. Как будто я соседнюю булочную пошел. За сигаретами. Так. А сигареты в булочной не продаются…Опаньки… Еще одна свободная ниша, прямо-таки непаханое поле для применения моей сферы деятельности. Какой такой моей сферы. Спермы что ли? Ха-ха, не смешно, Мэтт. Ей-богу не смешно…Такими вещами не шутят. Что-то тот тип подозрительно на меня смотрит. Не узнает, что ли… Ах-да, я же очки поменял… В этих меня еще не фоткали. Так о чем это я… Может договориться с владельцем, чтоб наше шмотье продавал? По паре баксов за штаны, или за майку…Или трусы…Кружевные трусики MUSE…А-ха-ха…Что-то смех у тебя нездоровый, Бэллз…И мысли такие…критические…На грани. Хорошего бы психолога тебе сюда…Мда-а…Не в форме ты, Мэтти, не в форме…Опять, блин, что-то неправильно...Интересно, вот выйду я замуж…Тьфу-ты, выйдет Кейт за меня замуж, и что, все напьются-нажрутся, пожмут руки и пока, Мэтти, счастливой брачной ночи…Разбегутся по своим Франциям-Дублинам, и чтоб еще пару лет нам тебя не видеть…Черт..Опять грамматически нервно склоняю…Не-верно. Кого это я склоняю? И в какую-такую развратную сторону меня клинит…Тебя клинит…Клинит-клининг. Климакс…Max-anal-sex…Бэллз…Ты маленький сраный уродец… В больших черных очках. Похожий на стрекозу. Ползущую по фарфоровому краю блюдца…Тра-та-та…Ураганы…Кузнечики…Бабочки…

 

Том Стоппард. Краткие заметки к сценарию.

 

Никто даже и не догадывался, какие грандиозные планы роились под небрежно-аккуратной челкой Доминика. Несмотря на то, что Ховарду стукнуло 32 года, в душе он оставался все тем же мечтательным неуклюжим мальчишкой из маленького городка в Девоне. Он единственный осознавал феномен группы Muse, как явление глобального и, можно даже сказать, исторического масштаба. А посему, втайне от других членов группы, и конечно же от всяких там продюсеров, сессионных музыкантов, и прочего сопутствующего шумному успеху люда, вел тайную летопись группы.  
Сначала, это была пухлая объемистая тетрадь в клетку с многообразными и подробными описаниями разговоров, идей и успехов группы, затем, после курса сравнительного анализа текстов Беллами и собственных записей, Дом решил быть более сдержанным и конкретным, безо всяких там девчачьих нежностей и сердечек с поцелуйчиками на полях. В последнее время Доминику приходилось разрываться между сверками с бухгалтерской отчетностью, чтением книг, достававшихся ему после Мэтта и собственным творчеством, так что письменные записи приобрели вид коротких отметок: дата, место, тур, происшествия, баланс, штрафные вычеты и расходы на мягкие игрушки, косплеевские костюмы и другие штукенции, деликатно именуемые термином Прочее.

 

**А тем временем на затерянном Острове…**

_Штиль - сходим с ума_  
_Жара пахнет черной смолой_  
_Смерть одного лишь нужна_  
_И мы, мы вернемся домой!_

 

— Ты каким местом думал, Бэллз, когда затевал этот дурацкий скаутский поход?! – тряся вихрастой челкой орал Ховард, сопровождая выкрики приличествующими данному тексту выразительными телодвижениями и размахиванием костлявых рук.  
"Когда он вот так размахивает руками, он похож на грузовой вертолет на холостом ходу", — думал Мэтт, выжидая подходящий момент, чтобы вставить свое веское слово фронтмена группы. Пару часов назад их вышвырнули из специально нанятого частного вертолета прямо на воду, ничего не объяснив, не дав ни времени ни возможности забрать хотя бы бутылку минеральной воды и солнцезащитные очки. Впрочем, Доминик успел-таки подхватить свой ноутбук и органайзер в кожаном переплете. Он как раз составлял отчет о последних расходах группы в связи с намечающимся бизнес-проектом. Как-то во время подготовки к Black Holes туру,он поинтересовался на всякий случай, во сколько обойдется приземление на концертную площадку с вертолета, и услышав примерную смету, стал ярым противником этой помпезной идеи. "Все сразу решат, что мы метим переплюнуть Queen," — аргументировал свой откат ударник, и втихаря надавил на организаторов шоу, и всех, кто мало-мальски был причастен к выступлениям группы. В конце концов, совместными усилиями, после пары автографов и пропажи одной из безумных шляп солиста, идею похоронили под предлогом несоответствия требованиям техники безопасности. Но настырный мальчишка Бэллз, все-таки умудрился как-то провернуть свою авантюру прямо у него под носом. Это Доминика возмущало больше всего, поэтому он и решил оторваться по полной, раз уж его зажимают на сцене...  
Мэтт уловил паузу, когда Дом решил отдышаться, и пояснил, что дескать, это и есть его сюрприз к грядущему торжественному событию: приватная вечеринка без посторонних лиц, проверка, так сказать их товарищеских отношений в экстремальных условиях (скажите спасибо, что не боевых). К вечеру им забросят еду и всякие комфортные мелочи, типа палатки, фонариков и шезлонгов, а, максимум к полудню завтрашнего дня их заберет специально нанятый катер. Крис облегченно выдохнул и заулыбался. Отсутствие алкоголя существенно облегчало его планы на дальнейшую реабилитацию после курса антиалкогольного лечения. Мэтт почувствовал этот благожелательный настрой и расцвел счастливой мальчишеской улыбкой. Как же, «папа Крис» все-таки одобрил его несколько сумасбродную идею с мальчишником… Один только Дом Ховард выискивал повод надуться в связи отсутствием перспектив интимного тет-а-тет со вторым участником Беллдома. Вольстенхольм и Беллами успели слегка подраздеться, скинув неуместные на песчаном пляже мокрые туфли и в случае с Мэттом – модный пиджачок, прикупленный на всякий случай под чутким руководством Кейт, и устроились загорать, как раздался громкий испуганный шепот неугомонного Дома:  
— Твою мать, Беллз…- Вопросительное молчание, вытаращенные глаза Мэтта и снова ховардовское, — Твою мать!  
— Может хватит уже обзываться на мою мутер, — прошипел Беллами стараясь придать голосу вкрадчивые интонации ласкового маньяка в стиле Тиля Линдеманна.  
Ховард не дал ему насладиться довольно удачной имитацией солиста немецкой группы – не до того было, и заорал неприлично тыкая в лицо Беллами пальцем:  
— Так значит этим ты хотел нас угостить! Два ящика фасоли, лиофилизированные полуфабрикаты, овсянка, — Дом выхватил из каких-то своих внутренних карманов органайзер и зачитывал по квитанции. – Водка…  
— Ящик водки, – поправил его Мэттью и, протянув руку, аккуратно вынул блокнот из пальцев Доминика.  
Беллз был творческой натурой, и как легко увлекающийся человек отличался непрактичностью, рассеянностью и поэтому когда его внезапно озаряла какая-нибудь гениальная музыкальная или не очень музыкальная идея, он пытался зафиксировать свои соображения на чем угодно. В конце концов, глядя на его мучения с поисками пригодных для этих целей носителями, Дом поначалу доставал свой блокнот и безжалостно выдирал оттуда листки белой мелованной бумаги, затем, оценив неиссякаемую способность Беллами генерировать фантастическое количество идей, он смирился с вопиющим вторжением в личное пространство и теперь просто молча вручал свою многострадальную летопись, с которой расставался разве что для принятия водных процедур или на время выступлений. Взяв с Мэтта клятвенное обещание, что тот не будет читать его записей, он предоставил тому в безвозмездное пользование часть страниц в конце блокнота. Сейчас, Мэтт раскрыв записную книжку со своей стороны зачитывал список доставки подарков дальше:  
– Ящик пива, в том числе безалкогольного — 20 банок (специально для непьющего басиста), минералка (мы же не свиньи, чтобы хлестать один алкоголь), вино известных французских марок для интеллигентного ударника, фрукты, салаты, закусь…Для пущей эффектности, Мэтью встал в позу оскорбленной невинности и чуть ли не сопровождал каждое наименование продукта взмахом свободной руки.  
— Ты…Статуя свободы ходячая,— взбешенный Дом не смог придумать ничего более издевательского, но плевал он на избитость фраз и метафор, — МОГ БЫ УТОЧНИТЬ КУДА ОТПРАВЛЯЛ ЗАКАЗ!!!  
— ????  
— Я –ТО ДУМАЛ, ЭТО ЗАПАС ДЛЯ БУНКЕРА !!!  
— ??!  
— Я отправил контейнер в Англию…  
— ТЫ ОТПРАВИЛ ЭТО В ДЕВОН?  
— …

 

Том Стоппард. Сценарист.

 

Цензура…Цензура…Цензура…  
Так как это все равно не пропустят, то не будем заморачиваться с описанием последующих сцен. Перейдем к следующему эпизоду.

 

Некоторое время спустя.

 

Крис с полу оторванным рукавом белой рубашки, пытающийся удержать по разные стороны себя барахтающихся и извивающихся Дома и Мэтта.  
Дом, отчаянно извиваясь, пытается освободиться от железного захвата басиста в бессильной ярости пинает ногой песок в сторону Беллза. Беллз уже ничего не стремится ни доказать, ни объяснить. Он просто безучастно болтается во вскинутой руке Криса и изредка подает признаки жизни, шевеля то рукой, то ногой. Оба красные, встрепанные, возбужденные до крайности.  
Их так и тянет друг к другу. Чтобы вцепиться друг другу в глотку.

 

Крис.

— Ну а с катером как?! Который забрать нас должен…Надеюсь, хоть с этим вы ОБА придурка недоделанных, не напутали?!

 

Как только разобрались с руками-ногами, брюнеты по левую сторону, блондины – направо, сели одной дружной семейкой, стали в себя приходить.  
\- Вот, — Мэтт попросил органайзер и вытащил из отделения для визиток желто-коричневый прямоугольник: - Катер, который должен забрать нас называется «Питкерн», владелец... владельцы, - поправился он,— Уильям Блайи…  
Мэтт конечно не мог отказать себе в удовольствии порисоваться этаким великодушным благодетелем перед двумя своими менее гениальными коллегами, все-таки комплексы практически брошенного когда-то собственными родителями тейнмутского беспризорного подростка, тщательно подавляемые семью годами присмотра-пригляда почти-психолога Гайи никуда не исчезли, просто на время погружались в забвение, чтобы всплыть при первом же удобном (для комплексов случае) и в неудобной для самого Бэллза ситуации; вот и сейчас, несмотря на свою правоту и уверенность в своей способности разрешить данный конфликт в свою пользу, Мэтт внезапно ощутил колющее изнутри беспокойство. Между тем, Доминик как-то нервно то ли вздрогнул, то ли дернулся, в его испуганных серых глазах начало проступать какое-то недоумение.  
\- Где-то я уже это имя слышал…— тихо пробормотал ударник, и Бэллз почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки.  
-…и Флетчер Кристиан, — упавшим голосом проговорил Мэтт, и совсем тихо добавил— тебе всегда нужно вспоминать что-нибудь не вовремя, Дом…  
Молчание.

_Его кровь и плоть_  
_вновь насытит нас_  
_А за смерть ему_  
_Может, Бог воздаст!_

 

**Глюк Бэллза.**

 

"Нашу музыку нужно слушать когда тебе хреново…"  
Это заявление, сказанное когда-то им самим в порыве упоения неожиданным, набирающим темпы, успехом группы, преследовало его сейчас как какое-то особо изощренное проклятие.  
А что же слушать ему, когда хреново самому автору этих строк?  
Мэтт откинулся на песок, не обращая внимания ни на жару, ни на набирающее силу солнце, зажмурил глаза: в тяжелом, пылающем зыбким маревом воздухе плыла невероятно отрешенная и прекрасная музыка.  
Чистые, четко очерченные струнные переливы, то струились вдоль облаков, то убегали быстрой рябью – так может рисовать музыку только гитара…  
Мэтт чувствовал, что его уносит то ли в галлюцинации, то ли в транс, и почти не удивился бы выйди он сейчас в астрал, или войди в контакт с каким-нибудь вселенским разумом.  
— На Солярис намекаешь?— Мэтт вздрогнул, когда в полутора метрах от него, прямо в воздухе материализовался одутловатый гитарист в очень почтенном возрасте, с какой-то очень знакомой физиономией и пышной шевелюрой до плеч. Мэтт засмотрелся на его пальцы, размеренно трогающие басы.  
\- Что это? – спросил он, завороженный этим медитативным процессом.  
\- Что ты подразумеваешь под словом «что»? – меланхолично перебирая лады, обронил Мэтр.  
Вопрос получился громоздким и заковыристым, однако на то он и Учитель, чтобы говорить таинственно и загадками.  
Мэтт откликнулся тут же:  
\- Эта музыка… Что это?  
Удивительным образом его не интересовало ни кто он, этот человек, ни как он здесь оказался, ни принадлежит ли сей собеседник к реальному миру, миру живых, либо он сам того, отбросил коньки и зажигает на том самом потустороннем свете…  
— _Плач,_ — коротко обронил незнакомец.  
Мэтт обиделся:  
— Я не плакал, — и вытер на всякий случай заслезившиеся от пристального глядения в палящий солнечный круг глаза. Еще раз повторил, уже убедительнее, без дрожащих ноток в голосе.— Я не плакал.  
— Балда, — коротко отрезал гитарист.— Тема называется – «Плач» Альбом 1986 года «Trilogy»…  
— Ингви…Святой Ингви Мальмстин…— не поверил Беллами.  
— Почему святой,— слегка обиженно заявил швед. — Я же еще того, существую…Типун тебе на язык.  
— А почему ты здесь…со мной…  
— Ну, я вроде живая легенда…А ты – представитель нового поколения, так что я как бы тебе духовный наставник. Пришел оказать моральную поддержку.  
— А мне того… Джимми нравится, Хендрикс…-попробовал было заикнуться Беллами. В ответ ему было сказано, что «все хотят Хендрикса», и вообще тот послал всех своих поклонников и почитателей нафиг и удалился в нирвану.  
— А тебе, Мэттью Джеймс Беллами, гитарист группы Muse, я хочу сказать – смотри в оба.  
Напоследок старый швед показал ему «козу» толстыми растопыренными пальцами и растворился в воздухе.  


— Крепко же тебя приложило, Бэллз – раздался над самым ухом знакомый голос.  
Мэтт открыл оказавшиеся крепко зажмуренными глаза и увидел нависшее прямо над ним лицо Дома.  
— А Мальмстин… Где Ингви Мальмстин…— растерянно пробормотал он.  
— У тебя тепловой удар. Так кажется это называется. Дай-ка я тебя в тенек оттащу.  
— Да где здесь тенек найдешь?— вяло пробормотал Мэтт. Он уже давно примирился с Домом в душе, так что был рад видеть его озабоченное Мэттовым состоянием лицо, слышать необычайно мягкие интонации в голосе.  
— Да вот же, Крис - он большой, пусть встает сбоку и организует нам эту самую тень…Надеюсь, Кристофер, ты не возражаешь?— грозно насупил брови Дом. Несмотря на ощутимую разницу в росте и весе, когда дело касалось интересов, а тем более здоровья Мэтта, Дом превращался из застенчивой Белоснежки в эдакого маленького злобного терьера. Попробуй ему кто-нибудь тогда возразить…  
Кристофер, как большой и всеобщий добрый папа, понятливо закивал и торопливо перебрался ближе к ним. Присел неподалеку, осторожно приблизил лицо к уху Доминика и озабоченно прошептал тому, кивая подбородком на Бэллза:  
— Он все еще бредит?  
Доминик коротко кивнул и обхватил голову Мэтта, укладывая себе на колени. Ему хотелось исполнить сейчас какую-нибудь ласково убаюкивающую Мэтта колыбельную, но к сожалению у него был отвратительный голос. И он совсем не умел петь.

\- Дом, ты не сердишься на меня?- Гениальный фронтмен охренительно знаменитой группы напоминал сейчас маленького настороженного мальчика, который решил немного «поболеть» и остаться дома, чтобы не сталкиваться с задирающими беззащитную жертву большими мальчишками из старших классов.  
\- Нет, конечно, - успокоил его тот, привычным движением поглаживая висок.  
\- Ты, наконец откроешь нам свою великую тайну?- несколько церемонно и витиевато, если не напыщенно проговорил Беллами.  
\- Это ты про что? - коротко откликнулся Доминик.  
\- Это про те имена, Уильям Блай и …  
\- А ты разве не помнишь?- Удивленно воззрился на фронтмена ударник.- Нейл «Бунт на Баунти»…  
\- Э? - только и смог сказать Мэтт.  
\- Вот, смотри, - Доминик полез за доказательствами в записную книжку,- Ты же читал несколько месяцев назад…  
\- Э…- на этот раз это прозвучало несколько смущенно и озадаченно.  
\- О!- до Дома наконец-то дошло. - А…- протянул он.- Так ты не читал, поганец ты этакий, маленький…  
Мэтт коротко кивнул, мол руки не дошли, ноги…  
\- А я, значит, как самый умный… дурак… - Истерически рассмеялся Ховард.  
\- Так что там с «Баунти»? – Крис решил взять ситуацию в свои большие добрые руки, чтоб быть в курсе, кому надавать подзатыльников, а кого прикрыть мужественным торсом.  
\- Ну в этом–то весь и прикол…Уильям Блай командовал «Баунти», когда на нем вспыхнул мятеж…Зачинщиком был этот самый Флетчер Кристиан. Капитана Блая с несколькими офицерами спустили на воду в шлюпке, а сами мятежники высадились на необитаемом острове, который назвали впоследствии Питкерн…  
\- И что это значит? Над нами получается подшутили? Бэллз, ты проверял лицензию, разрешение на перевозку пассажиров… Ты хоть что-нибудь у представителей фирмы-организатора проверял?  
Беллами растерянно переводил несчастный взгляд с басиста на ударника, с ударника на басиста…  
\- Так… Пойдем поищем… В общем, я пошел отсюда… А ты, Мэттью Джеймс Беллами, не попадайся мне случайно на глаза… некоторое время.  
Участники всемирно известной группы обреченно разбрелись в разных направлениях.

 

**Атмосфера на острове накаляется.**

_Нет, гром не грянул с небес_  
_Когда пили кровь как зверье_  
_Но нестерпимым стал блеск_  
_Креста, что мы Южным зовем..._

 

— Где взял такой дрын? – заинтересованно спросил Криса Дом.  
Он был еще слишком зол на Бэллза и поэтому решил присоединиться к Вольстенхольму чтобы на пару вдоволь перемыть косточки Беллами.  
— Купил в Англии, — Крис меланхолично ковырял песок изящным кинжалом, должно быть разыскивая какую-нибудь заначку Джека-Воробья, с ромом. Ага, разбежался…  
Мыслями он был далеко.  


**Глюк Криса Вольстенхольма**

Да, тогда он вдруг придумал какой подарок сделать подрастающему сорванцу Фрэнки— складной перочинный ножик, сделанный в традиционной английской манере, с пластиковыми накладками на рукояти, стреловидным клинком…  
— Дед говорил мне про такие..— встрял в его размышления Доминик. – Мальчишеские ножи за 10 центов. В начале прошлого века они продавались на каждом углу. Дом мечтательно закатил глаза : — Сейчас такие ножи знаешь сколько стоят… Долларов 200, если состояние хорошее…Раритет.  
Крис сердито засопел, как простуженный мастифф перед ветеринарным осмотром, нечего , мол, отрывать меня от раздумий, женщина, я в печали…  
— И чего это мне бабы все мерещатся…— недоумевал про себя басист группы, — Я ж , типа того, завязал с женским полом…О чем, бишь, я думал?  
Ну, да…зашел, значит, в магазин, изучаю …А тут, этот ехидный старикан вежливо так спрашивает: «Ножичек посмотреть изволите?» А сам так и зыркает на сигнальную кнопку, типа мол, внешность у меня такая…Предполагающая… Как будто в руках у меня не бутылка с пивом, блин, безалкогольным почти, а «вдоводел»— _«уидмейкер»_ и лыжная маска на лице… Осмотрелся я, так, культурненько, в сторону продавца этого и не дышу, на всякий случай. «Да, говорю, хочу сыну подарок сделать… » А сам думаю, «нож – полезная штука, может и жене завсегда пригодиться, консервы вскрывать». «Сколько Вашему сыночку лет? »— ласково осведомился сморчок. Думает, видно, что щас ввалится еще один мордоворот ирландский и начнет буйствовать.  
«Нет, отвечаю проникновенным голосом – с фирменными Бэллзовскими интонациями, как он в Megalomaniaвыделывает, — сынишке у меня …» Упс.. Тут меня и заклинило, как страуса с башкой в песке. Стою и вспоминаю – кому сколько годков стукнуло. Элфи…Ава-Джо, потом Фрэнки и Эрни… Да и Бастер еще на подходе….А старичок тот еще попался, душевный, участливо так вопрошает, глядя на мои мыслительные потуги.  
– Вам дурно? Не желаете присесть…  
\- Вот в кутузку я не желаю… — брякнул, что первое в голову пришло, а сам думаю – чего я один мучаюсь, пусть и старикан посочувствует…  
— Запамятовал,— говорю, — кому из детей сколько уже исполнилось , а кому еще только предстоит хэппи-бездить в этом году…  
— Сколько же у вас детишек, — осторожно так уточняет дедок.  
— Да, вот, четверо. Пятого ждем…— Безо всяких вывертов брякнул я.  
У старикана даже глаз чуть не заслезился, но ничего, совладал с собой – вот она где, старая закалка.  
— Поздравляю,- говорит - с пополнением…  
Смотрю, а сам полез куда-то, в дальний конец, где всякие здоровенные мечи располагаются, из «Килл Билла» и других китайских фильмов про Брюса Ли, снял с подставки фигню какую-то, что покороче и давай меня разводить:"Не желаете ли, со скидкой, мол, для такого человека – не жалко, ценность великую прикупить. Антиквариат…"  
И перед собой хрень эту деликатно так туда-сюда поворачивает, чтоб я остроту лезвия оценил.  
— На что, — говорю, — мне эта древность китайская…Или не древность, а гонконгский ширпотреб? – Это чтоб тот не думал, что я совсем неотесанный музыкант. А то проняло меня уже от его жалостливого сочувственного взирания на мою заспанную физиономию.  
— О!— говорит дедок, благоговейно поднося саблю ближе. — Этим оружием благородные японские самураи делали себе _сэппуку._  
Старик торжественно замолчал, видимо, ожидая восторженной реакции. А что мне – мне хоть японские самураи, хоть гонконгские…пофигу, как до барабанных установок Ховарда. Хотя, нет – барабанные установки и Ховард – ближе.  
— Что, — говорю, — это за сэппуку вы имеете ввиду, почтенный старец?  
Настырный попался сморчок, дотошный. Терпеливо так объясняет, как ни в чем не бывало :  
— _Сэппуку_ – это харакири у японцев так называют, чтоб вежливо было. Вам-то, — старичок ехидненько так усмехнулся, — такая вещь нужнее… Пятерых детей да жену прокормить – это поди столько усилий надо приложить...(И денег)  
Вот старый хрыч, как на больную мозоль наступил…  
— Не…— решительно замотав подбородком, отмахиваюсь я, а сам примериваюсь, как бы поскорей отступить назад, к входным дверям – черт с ним, с ножичком этим, лучше велосипед куплю, думаю.  
— Вы хотя бы вот это купите, — проникся моим положением старик. – Кинжал милосердия, им рыцари поверженных в бою противников из сострадания добивали.  
— Ну, старичок… Ну, самурай благородный…Прямо в душу мне заглянул.  
Купил я все-таки этот кинжал у сострадательного старичка, чтоб ему тоже так кто посочувствовал… Не думал, однако, что пригодится…

 

О Томе Стоппарде

 

« Участники всемирно известной группы обреченно разбрелись в разных направлениях » - допечатал Том и с огромным удовольствием ткнул в западающую от интенсивных таких вот «тыков». Нет, (с наслаждением) «западающую от ТЫЫЫЫ-КОВ» клавишу с «точкой». Коротенько звякнул сигнал о новом е-майл сообщении: именитый драматург и сценарист весьма успешных - «Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы», «Империя Солнца», «Энигма» (всего около 30) фильмов - пребывал в затяжном творческом тупике.

 

Том Стоппард.

 

Что прикажете мне писать об этих типичных безумных придурках ТАКОГО, чтобы это хотя бы чуть-чуть, на мизерную долю соответствовало взрыву жгучего вуайеристкого интереса к самой рейтинговой новости полугодия – Кейт Уинс…, нет, кажется фамилия звучит по-другому, так и есть – Кейт Хадсон и Мэтью Беллами ВСТРЕЧАЮТСЯ.Ну, ладно, на Остров я их отправил, только где мне взять материала на 5 сезонов?! Их же всего трое, какие сюжетные ходы выстраивать?! Какие любовные линии!!? Надеюсь, Дэвид С. Гойер какие-нибудь идеи подкинет, или все-таки плюнуть на пресловутую честь литературного гения и попросить, да того же Адама Горовица, слить информацию о том, что там было в оригинале… Lost, конечно это Lost, но и Мьюз – тоже на дороге не валяются…А валяются они на тропическом острове, где-то у побережья Калифорнии, и тебе, Томаш, предстоит написать офигительный сценарий… Так, Дэвид интересуется какой рост у главных героев. Вот черт, запамятовал, что всех мало-мальски привлекательных мужиков выше самого Гойера хотя бы на пол-головы, тот автоматически определяет в маньяков, жертв маньяков или попросту делает персонажу…кхм, обрезание. Ликвидирует сюжетную линию в общем. Ладно, посмотрим, может нам Эрик Крипке что-нибудь подскажет. Кхм…Бред и галлюцинации у нас уже были… О! Кровавое жертвоприношение. Спасибо, Эрик, пойду искать материал по жертвоприношениям. А, Джеффри, блин, Линдсей, так и не отписался…Тоже мне, собрат по перу. Писаааатель…

 

**А тем временем на Острове.**

_И в последний миг_  
_Поднялась волна,_  
_И раздался крик:_  
_"Впереди Земля!"_

 

Дом.  
\- А в человеке примерно 5 литров крови… Я в Энциклопедии читал.  
Крис, недоумевая :  
\- Энциклопедию. Ты?  
Дом, обиженно :  
\- Да. В самолете.

\- Это когда нас тряхнуло и ты чуть не вскочил в проходе и не заорал, что ты гей?  
Бэллз попытался примирительно подлизаться к Ховарду и незаметно бочком вклинился в поле зрения басиста и ударника.  
\- Кто ГЕЙ? – все-таки заорал Дом.  
\- Что-то я не то сболтнул, - доперло наконец до Беллами. - Я не то хотел сказать… - На всякий случай быстро соврал он. Однако Ховарда уже понесло.  
Крис моментально материализовал воображаемые наушники и погрузился в такой родной и знакомый мир безопасных звуков:  
\- _Стивен Джерард отдает пас налево… Харт, как всегда на месте…Главный тренер сборной Великобритании …_  
\- Крис, ты слышал что предложил этот юродивый!  
\- _Гооооо-л!.._  
\- Крис!!!  
- _!!!!!_  
\- Кристофер Тони Вольстенхольм! – Это уже хором: и Беллами, и Ховард, и воображаемые футболисты сборной Англии.  
\- Ась? Да… Нет… Какой счет? – всполошился замечтавшийся басист.- Ага, будет тебе гол от Дэвида Бэкхема, как же…  
\- БЭЛЛЗ ХОЧЕТ ЗАРЕЗАТЬСЯ!- Дом орал, как не смог бы и весь стадион Уэмбли, прости господи, когда же его достроят…  
\- А…Что?  
\- Бэллз! Хочет ! Зарезаться!  
\- Да, ладно вам, я же просто так предложил…  
\- Предложил ЧТО?!  
На этот раз Кристофера все-таки проняло.  
\- ЧТО ТЫ ТАМ ПРЕДЛОЖИЛ, УБЛЮДОК НЕДОРЕЗАННЫЙ…  
\- ДОРЕЗАТЬСЯ!!!  
Да, голос у Беллами еще тот…Ни с чем не спутаешь, всем бы такой хотелось.  
\- Ты что, охренел?! У меня дом в Фоксроке ремонтируется…Мне еще за переезд платить…Обустройство…Школа, колледж. Нам деньги во как нужны, позарез!  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, Кристофер…Какой Фоксрок, какой переезд, нафиг…Чо ты несешь…  
\- Нет, ты сначала про зарезывание расскажи…  
\- Нет, ты…  
\- Нет, он…  
\- Нет…А ЗАМОЛЧИТЕ ВЫ УЖЕ! ОБА!  
Разноголосица тут же смолкла, как будто явился Рич Кости.  
Доминик встал между ними – покрасневшим взъерошенным маленьким Мэттом и большим неуклюжим К.Т.Волстенхольмом. Вольстенхольм мог бы задавить недорослика Беллами одним своим именем, или тенью. Отчаянный Домми вклинивался между ними как очень отчаянный и беспристрастный рефери на боксерском ринге.  
\- Я очень серьезно говорю, - гнул свою линию гордый и многократно уязвленный за весь сегодняшний день фронтмен, - можете съесть мое тело, а душа…- он сорвался по привычке на будоражащий нервы фальцет, - душа моя будет с вами…  
\- Или в нас…- мрачно уронил заслуженный отец многочисленного семейства.  
\- Погоди ты…- остановил его саркастическое высказывание Доминик.- Я в книге читал, что аборигены пожирают части тела своих врагов, веря, что таким образом их качества перейдут к ним.  
\- Это что же… мы и петь сможем сами, и стихи писать как этот…мелкий…- Крис недоверчиво относился к новым веяниям и довольно медленно соображал.  
\- Точно! – воодушевленно возопил Дом.- Представляешь, Мэтт, я буду не только петь! Я буду играть на виолончели…  
\- На виолончели – это Апокалиптику жрать надо…- хмуро осадил его Крис, и весомо добавил, - Причем всех сразу…троих…  
Но Дома уже понесло. Он носился по воображаемой сцене, в ослепительно белом смокинге…  
\- Почему в «смокинге» - встрял в его грандиозные замыслы Вольстенхольм. Крис все еще подозревал какую-то лажу от все-того же невезучего Бэллза.  
\- Ну, Мэтти же был в белом костюме, - счастливо отмахнулся от критических замечаний Дом.

А Крису опять привиделся глюк.  
По белому, густо усыпанному загорелыми накачанными телами, песчаному пляжу бежала такая же загорелая, длинноногая в открытом, ярко-розовом купальнике, блондинка с развевающимися волосами и развев… сотрясающейся в такт движениям грудью…Плавно летела со скоростью один стоп-кадр в пол-минуты …  
Стоп, камера! Стоп…Виртуальная камера в голове Криса делает резкий наезд и …  
Да это же костлявая задница Дома. Что же он делает, размахивая так руками? Отбивается от вездесущих папарацци? Ловит воздушные поцелуи поклонников? Что он кричит?...  
Крис: Если выберемся с этого гребаного Острова — завяжу с выпивкой...Вот, ей-богу завяжу...  
Дом : Перестану бояться летать самолетами, прыгну с парашютом, отдам в секонд-хенд коллекцию своих маскарадных костюмов...

 

— О, майн Гаааад!..  
— (О, Мой Бог!) – перевод за кадром меланхолическим голосом Леонида Володарского.  
— О, майн Гаааад!!! – еще более выразительно.  
— О, майн…  
— Хватит уже, — бесцеремонно оборвал очередного «гада» Голос. — Достали.  
По сверкающей водной глади стремительно несся к участникам всемирно известной группы Мьюз прекрасный белый Катер.  
Сотрудник криминальной лаборатории полиции штата Майами, Морган Декстер совершал свой традиционный рейд по доставке очередной партии "груза" к теплому Северо-Атлантическому течению, как по воле его создателя-сценариста-работодателя, в конце концов, произошла серия ослепительно белых вспышек (ну, как в 120 какой-то там серии Lost, ну, вы помните...)  
Мир сдвинулся. Перевернулся. Яхта Декстера мистическим образом перенеслась в пространстве и времени к Западному побережью, попутно наш сообразительный маньяк под шумок спихнул-таки свою "тяжкую ношу" и приготовился к очередному витку судьбы по прихоти все того же сценариста, он еще не знал, что режиссер настоял...Но не будем раскрывать секреты киноиндустрии.  
Белоснежная яхта неторопливо приблизилась к песчаной отмели (рука сценариста была всемогуща) и спортивного вида улыбающийся молодой человек в гавайской рубахе спрыгнул в воду. Походочка у него была еще та... Ховард даже позавидовал.  
Крис тряс головой, чтобы окончательно отделить мираж от реальности, и Дом немилосердно помогал ему в этом.  
Он тряс и колотил по его плечу так что любой, даже самый настырный глюк, давно бы свалил от такого непочтительного обращения.  
Типичный американец с русыми волосами и голубыми приветливыми глазами протянул ошалевшим от Такого подарка Судьбы музыкантам руку и коротко представился:  
— Декстер... Чем могу служить…

 

**Счастливый многообещающий Конец.**

 

PS : И только вечно сомневающийся генератор Безумных Идей Беллами пытался отбрыкиваться от возвращения в лоно цивилизации.

Мэтт: Объяснюсь с Гайей...Или все-таки с Кейт?.. или с Гайей? Верните меня на Остров! Дайте мне еще немного подумать!!!

 

2011

**Author's Note:**

> Прим.  
> кепи блан - парадная белая фуражка французских легионеров  
> Дэвид С. Гойер — сценарист сериала "Вспомни, что будет"  
> Том Стоппард — настоящее имя — Томаш Штраусслер  
> Эрик Крипке — автор идеи т/с "Сверхъестественное"  
> Джеффри Диндсей — автор книги "Дремлющий демон Декстера"  
> "уидоумейкер" так и переводится — "вдоводел" — в Северной Ирландии так называется недорогая складывающаяся винтовка AR-18, распространена среди террористов, как наиболее эффективное оружие в городских условиях.


End file.
